Come Softly into Morning
by Tequila Watchman
Summary: "Dead is dead, until your not dead." Naraku, despite being destroyed once, wasn't done yet. He's reborn, with a different body and more sinister intentions. WIP


You know, I'm actually kind of nervous to post. I mean, it's not like I haven't posted before. I used to, once upon a time, but stopped due to college. It's scary to come back after so long. Especially into a sub that seems to have died.

Well, I guess I should just suck it up and get on with the story. This is _Come Softly into Morning_ ; an epic length story featuring Kagome, Izayoi, Miroku, Inutaisho, Inuyasha, et al. It's going to be _quite_ the project.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Come Softly into Morning**

:: 1 :: _ **  
**_Discord Upon the Eve of Night

夜

There was a restlessness among the trees. Kagome could feel the disturbance keenly. Dark brown eyes focused on the branches above her head, observing the rustling leaves and creaking wood. The sounds of the forest engulfed her, whispering of what was yet to come. She could not decipher it, but she knew that something was there among the trees and it was nothing good.

Closing her eyes, she listened for a time. She stood silent and still, waiting. As she did, she realized that she was not alone.

"Ye come to investigate the disturbance too, I see." A wizened voice said.

Kagome turned to the aged woman at her side. Kaede had become even more fragile as the years wore on, but she was still just as perceptive as ever. While her bones might be frail and her heart slowly fading, she had never lost her strong spiritual abilities or her tenacious personality.

Kagome shifted uneasily on her feet. "No, but I can sense something is coming."

"Ye are growing into yer gifts, child. I am proud of ye."

Bashful, Kagome bowed her head. As she did, she remembered the wet clothing she had dropped. "Oh, look now! I will have to go back." She huffed, slightly upset.

Kaede blinked then laughed heartily. She was joined by her young companion, until her brittle lungs turned every inhale into a laborious chore. By the end, every gulp of air Kaede took burned. Coughs racked her body, and she shook in agony.

Kagome patted her back gently and rubbed at the elderly miko's quivering muscles. Small, calloused fingered moved nimbly, soothing away some of the tension and pain. "Are you alright, Kaede?" She asked.

Worriedly, Kagome surveyed her older companion. Kaede had stopped coughing, but Kagome could see and feel the other miko's tiredness.

Her mentor swatted Kagome's hands away, straightening as much as her body would allow. Kaede gave Kagome a stern look that warned her to say no more. "Child, these ole bones are not dust yet. I be alright. Ye need not worry."

Kagome wasn't so sure. She had come to notice the slow, progressive changes in the older priestess. For a year now she had known that her friend, and teacher, was growing weaker but the idea that Kaede might not be beside her anymore frightened Kagome.

It didn't help that lately Kaede kept to her hut, leaving Kagome and Rin to carry out most of the tasks the old miko had done so easily in the past. Now, it was Kagome who led most of the rituals and ceremonies, with Rin as a helper and Kaede as a guide. She also over saw most of the villager's duties and healed the majority of the sick and injured. It had become rather daunting, but Kagome persevered.

For this reason, the young woman from the future was concerned. It was obvious to Kagome that her beloved mentor would likely not last the coming winter. Still, she would not dare demean Kaede by overly emphasizing her fragility. Instead Kagome would give her the freedom she sought even if it was not much. She'd always offer Kaede assistance, but she would not interfere if she was not asked to.

"Well, I best be on my way then. These clothes won't wash themselves." Kagome said.

Tense shoulders subtly lowered in relief and the hard planes of Kaede's face eased. "That'd be wise." Kaede nodded, watching her young apprentice as she picked up a few sopping pieces of clothing. She had a large bundle in her arms before she even thought to use the discarded grass coiled basket that had rolled a few feet away.

Kaede remained nearby observing the fidgeting young woman. She would admit that Kagome had grown up very well. Of course, like anyone, she still had some growing left to do, but she had reached a point where her training had come to an end. Kaede had realized some time ago that she could not teach the young miko anymore. The truth was that she had nothing left to teach her.

At only eighteen years of age Kagome was an adept miko. After she had removed the seal on her powers she had far surpassed expectations. She was skilled and, due to the Shikon's influence, powerful. Also, with the help of her friends, Kagome had become quite a warrior. Though she might not have been the most skilled at the art, she could hold her own.

Kaede sighed. She remembered the first time she laid eyes on the young miko. It had not been so long ago. Kagome had been quite an untalented, clumsy, and lanky little spitfire. When it was discovered that she was the Sacred Jewel's guardian, Kaede had not been confident. She had felt almost certain the vivacious youth would fail, but then she had released Inuyasha from his temporal prison and she was proven wrong. Kagome had done the impossible; Kaede would admit that she was proud of her.

Kaede would also admit, as she walked silently beside her young apprentice, that the years had made the young time-traveler quite a beauty. Of course, Kagome had always been a pretty girl, but she had been just a girl — a child really. Now however, Kaede could see a substantial difference — Kagome had become a woman.

Unblemished tanned skin glowed with a healthy vitality. Kagome was of an average height, neither seeming too tall or too short. She had lean muscles, long legs, as well as a skinny waist and curvaceous figure. Plumb pink lips stretched across a small mouth that hid pearly white teeth. A little button nose emerged from a face with angular features and high cheek bones. This greatly contrasted with most of the village women who had round, chubby faces, short statures, and bony figures. As such, Kagome was exotic if not exquisite in appearance.

But what set her apart were her eyes. Naturally high eyebrows followed the curvature of almond shaped eyes that were a vivid umber. They contained a brilliant and vibrant intelligence, that was only overshadowed by their watery gentleness. While they could have been dulled by harsh experiences, Kagome's were warm – overflowing with appreciation for life and its lessons. They glistened in the sunlight, the edges burning a rich russet brown.

Truly she was a marvel. Kagome's adventures had caused many emotional and physical scars, yet she did not let them affect her. She had embraced compassion, going so far as to set aside her own future to help those in need. She willingly opened up her heart to anyone who was prepared to do the same. She could forgive her enemies and even care for them and their plight if given the chance to do so.

Kagome was truly a good person, Kaede thought, but she was not perfect. While Kagome was more than capable of love, she was impatient. A malady of her circumstances, Kaede supposed.

Though Kagome's impatience could get her into trouble sometimes, what truly worried Kaede was Kagome's personal views. Kaede could understand that Kagome was different, she was from the future after all, but Kaede couldn't accept it. There were ways of doing things that Kagome just didn't fathom or accept, but were integral to their way of life. And that worried Kaede more than anything else. If Kagome was to truly succeed in their world she would have to realize that the future was not the now. They were not the same thing, and never would be.

"Kaede?"

Immediately, her attention returned to the young woman. When she did, she noticed that she was at the edge of a cliff overlooking the dangerous Tone River. Kagome held onto a full basket, which she shifted on her hip nervously. "Yes child?" Kaede acknowledged.

"I should not be long, if you wish to wait for me here." Kagome replied.

Kaede raised a single white brow. Kagome's laundry skills were more catered toward a future setting. She fumbled with the older method and so it took her a lot longer. "No, I think I be headed back now."

"Are you sure?"

Kaede sighed. She crossed her hands behind her back, standing just a bit straighter as if to give a lecture. "Ye worry too much, Kagome." She told the young miko.

A small, almost imperceptible smile broke out on Kagome's face. "I guess so. I'll be back soon."

"Take as much time as ye need."

Kagome descended the cliff side on a well worn path. She was careful not to drop her heavy load again. The entire way down her thoughts plagued her with worry. Several times she turned back, gazing at the spot where Kaede had once been. _Come on Kagome-girl, every thing's going to be fine._ She told herself, though it didn't really help.

When she reached the river's embankment she set her load of laundry down. There seemed to be no perfect spot, but a small shallow cove near the cliff wall looked to be a good enough place as any. With a sigh, Kagome bent to pick up her basket but before she could her attention was once more drawn to the top of the cliff.

"Ohayo, Kagome-sama," a chorus of voices hailed.

Kagome blinked as a broad smile stretched across her face. A hand shielding her eyes from the harsh midday light helped her to see the four women making their way to the river. She knew all of them well and was, in a way, glad to see them.

"Taka-san, Hana-san, Chou-san, Mika-san ohayo!" She greeted, laughing good-naturedly and waving to them.

They were just as exuberant, laughing and waving. They were quick to join Kagome who was excited to note that three out of the four were coming to do the same chore as she.

"Kagome-sama, I see you are taking advantage of the nice day as well?" Mika, the oldest of the bunch, stated kindly.

Kagome nodded. "Hai, though I had already been here once."

"I can see that," said Chou. On her back she was carting around her youngest son. The boy slept peacefully, undisturbed by the collection of voices around him. "What happened, Miko-sama?"

Kagome rubbed her neck embarrassedly. "Well, I dropped it, I guess."

The girls giggled together, and even Kagome joined in.

"Well then, Kagome-sama," Hana said through her chuckles, "maybe we can be of assistance to you. A bit of company might make this chore go just a bit faster."

Kagome was more than glad for the offer. "Arigato! I really appreciate it!"

"No problem Miko-sama. It's not like we aren't here to do the same." Chou smiled.

With a smile of her own, Kagome again bent to pick up her basket only to halt in her movements. A sharp, almost painful, pressure in the air caught her attention. Senses on high alert, she glared out across the river, trying to find the source of the change. It was a strange feeling, one that made her wary.

 _It's that aura again._ She thought. It was even more poignant now, pulsing through the air and alerting her instantly to the presence of something unnatural in the area. _What is this?_ It felt oddly familiar, but Kagome couldn't place it. Whatever it was should have sang with vibrato, but was now singularly inharmonious. It breathed a dark energy that filled it with an incongruous taint that would send it into convulsions, and then collapse. The aura would repeat the laborious cycle, growing faintly stronger. Kagome followed its slow progression with hyperactive senses.

The other's immediately noticed her tense inattention.

"Kagome-sama?" Hana said. She seemed faintly distressed as she respectfully approached the priestess.

Drawn away from her surveillance by the touch of a hesitant hand, Kagome dizzily looked toward the other girl. "Hai?"

"Is there something wrong?" Hana questioned.

Kagome's eyes slanted in the direction of the aura, watchful. This simple gesture seemed to tell all.

Chou stepped forward, fear clouding her eyes. "Should we go, Miko-sama? Is there a demon coming this way?"

Kagome thought on the question, her eyes never leaving their spot upon the horizon. "I don't think it's a demon." She told Chou.

It was strange, but Kagome was fairly certain that it wasn't. Demons were much like people in that their aura's were consistent over time; unlike people that had two parts to their soul, a self and mind, a demon only had a self. This thing had neither.

 _What could this be? Why is it here? Could it be after the jewel?_ She thought.

Still her statement appeared to console her temporary companions, but she could tell they were nervous. "What should we do?" Taka whispered softly. She was a mousy little thing, with beady eyes, puckered nose, and an understandable fear of the supernatural.

Standing tall, Kagome stared at the girl. However, when she spoke she was addressing everyone. "I will take you back to the village." She told them authoritatively, motioning for them to stand behind her.

The girls nodded. Without a single thought toward the contrary, they moved up the cliff side, toward the village. They followed Kagome closely, who kept a keen eye on their group just in case something happened.

Sadly, she had forgotten her bow. Though, she didn't necessarily need it any more, she was more comfortable in these situations with it nearby.

She had learned to make barriers in the years after the jewel's disappearance, but was still uneasy about using them in a fight. When the Jewel had been purified and returned to its resting place inside her body, Kagome had decided it was time to educate herself on her own abilities. She'd learned how to use barriers, simple spells, and various other protections. It really had helped to learn how to control her spiritual powers. It made her feel more confident if not more vital to their groups efforts.

"Come on, let's move quickly. Whatever it is, it's not going away." She said.

Kagome wasn't trying to scare anyone, but she had learned not to hid facts from the villagers. If they didn't know what was going on, they could get themselves killed. So she told them what she was feeling and where she thought it was coming from, then allowed them to deduce the rest.

Two of the girls were openly frightened, while the other two kept their cool. They followed closely beside her, watchful of their surroundings, if a bit loud in their getaway. Luckily, nothing happened and in mere minutes they were met up by a group of men from the village who were armed with pitchforks and hunting knives. At the head stood a very familiar face—Miroku.

"Kagome-sama!" He greeted seriously.

"Miroku," she returned with a polite nod.

A quick exchange had the frightened women sent off in the direction of the village surrounded by several of the armed men. Kagome paid the hasty trade no mind as she looked out over the valley, wondering where the source of the strange aura could be coming from. "You feel that right?" It might have been a silly question, but she needed to be sure.

Her friend nodded. "Hai."

The few men who stayed behind with weapons in hand shifted nervously. They glanced back and forth between the monk and miko, wondering what was going on. None of them spoke up, fearing the answer that might come and hoping that they wouldn't need to do anything with the two powerful spiritual leaders protecting them.

"What do you think it might be?" Kagome said.

The monk mulled over her question. "I don't know, but it's coming from the direction of the well." A few gasps met his declaration, and talk spread through the assembled group, but their reaction mostly went unacknowledged.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. It was very possible, but she rather hoped not. _Could something be trying to come through the well? Or worse, trying to use it to get to the future?_ She thought.

Miroku gave her a sympathetic look. A swift, nervous tap of his staff proclaimed his uncertainty on the matter. "I'm not positive. It's coming from that general direction though."

Kagome nodded with a sigh. "I'm sure if Inuyasha were here he'd know for certain. That, or rush headlong in, just to find out." Her comment received a chuckle from the monk whose violet eyes glinted mischievously. "You know; I'm really starting to wish he hadn't gone with Sango to Totousai's."

Miroku shifted his stance to face Kagome directly. His face was a picture of concern. "What worries you, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome sighed. She honestly didn't know what was making her so jumpy. _It just doesn't feel…natural._ She thought. It was a feeble excuse for her true feelings, but it was the truth. Whatever it was, it set all of her being on edge, more so than even Naraku's rebirth had. She said something to this effect to Miroku.

"Hm…" he groused. "Indeed there is something about this aura that isn't right, but I cannot say for sure what it is either."

Kagome nodded. She hadn't expected him to say anything less. Miroku was a careful planner; he was more likely to set aside judgement of a situation until he had fully gauged all of the possible futures. She admired that about him, as she was often the exact opposite. "Well then, I suppose we should investigate."

Miroku's narrowed gaze suggested hesitancy. Kagome trudged ahead regardless, followed loyally by two of the armed men of their group. One of those men handed her his bow and ox-hide quiver that were strapped across his back. "Miko-sama," he acknowledged respectfully.

A nod from her was sufficient gratitude. "Stay close to my side, and one of you take my back. We do not know what we will find ahead of us."

"Hai, Miko-sama!" they both chorused, taking positions that would best protect her and themselves. These two, Jiro and Matsu, were very capable fighters. In fact, Jiro had been a foot soldier to a provincial Lord near to Edo, but when his Lord fell in battle he'd decided to seek a simpler life. Though, she doubted banishing and excising demons was necessarily simpler.

It didn't take Miroku or his entourage long to catch up with her. "We shouldn't separate. Whatever is near the well is strong. We'll need to confront this together, if we should confront it at all." It was phrased questioningly, but with an air of certainty. Miroku was asking as well as telling.

Kagome took the hint. "We'll observe first." She conceded. Kagome knew what Miroku wanted just as surely as he knew what she wanted. They were a good pair. They could easily read one another, which went a long way strategically. Miroku was more methodical in his approach while Kagome was an adept improviser. As such, Kagome often conceded to Miroku's initial advice, while Miroku – upon engagement of a foe – would quickly fall in line with Kagome's commands. "Whatever it is," she continued after a moment of silence, "it's not moving. It's strange; I don't like it."

Miroku used his staff to push away branches that were obstructing their way. He remained silent as they moved quietly, but swiftly through the underbrush of Inuyasha's forest. He was mulling over his own feelings that were tumultuous at best.

Like Kagome he was wary of the strange aura invading their lands. It felt intrusive, as though something had taken residence nearby that should not be there. The only way he could better explain the feeling was to compare it to a winter's day in summer. Once, before Kagome had come into their lives, there had been a day when he had witnessed snow falling in summer. It had been odd, a complete contrast to what should have been. For an entire day, snow had fallen upon the land, blanketing the newly planted rice fields and roads. It had caused much devastation afterward, even if it had only lasted one day. The roads, that had been recently tilled, became nearly impassable and the crops, due to the freezing temperatures, had failed, causing a food shortage among many villages.

This aura was much like that winter's day in summer. It was contrasting. It pulsed with the liveliness of summer and yet spoke of the cold destruction of winter. It was simply unnatural. Whatever was occurring was against the natural order of things. Miroku was certain about that.

"It's a feeling of," Miroku paused trying to find the right word, "discordance."

Kagome stopped mid stride. The pupils of her eyes were blown out and her mouth was slightly ajar as though she were going to speak but couldn't find the right words to speak with. "It's like," she shook her head.

Miroku waited. If she needed time to think, he would give her that.

The other men were also silent, though Miroku doubted it was for the same reason as himself. Their eyes were trained upon the forest, weapons at the ready. There was now a distinct buzzing radiating through the forest; its cadence low as though someone with no skill was blowing in to a nohkan flute. It was eerie. That's why it was no surprise that the men were quietly disinterested in their conversation.

Except for one.

"Miko-sama…" Matsu called gently, bringing Kagome's tumultuous gaze upon him. "Should we continue?" Though Matsu was not a true soldier as Jiro was, he was no less capable. He had grown up as a peasant farmer, but his heart was that of a warrior.

Kagome remained silent and cast her eyes downward. Matsu moved next to her, taking up a protective stance as he waited for her orders. The other men took varying positions around her and Miroku with Jiro being the furthest away.

Kagome didn't acknowledge Matsu's question. She couldn't, not yet.

She turned to Miroku. "I can't peg it. It's like…" Kagome bit her lip, not understanding her own feelings. She looked up into Miroku's tempered gaze. It made her feel calmer. Miroku would not make her speak or rush her to take action. He would do whatever she needed. It gave her confidence to voice her convoluted thoughts. "It's like I know what this is, as though I've come upon it before. But it didn't quite feel this way before. It's as though it's been changed or remade. It doesn't feel like it should. It's as you said – discordant."

Miroku hummed as he cast out his senses toward the growing disturbance nearby. He felt for the nuances, searching for what Kagome was talking about, but finding nothing familiar.

But perhaps, it wasn't going to be familiar to him.

He mulled over that notion, allowing himself to fall into the discordance and to analyze it. There was something there that made him curious. It was a pang of a memory, illusory and almost intangible. His mind conjured up images of things he knew of that were almost comparable to what he was feeling, but it truly wasn't as though he fully knew it.

Miroku imagined a face with no features. It was as though he knew what it could possibly be and, in fact, was already ready with a template, but knew no definitive truth about it. He knew what it could have and none of what it did have.

Miroku pulled back then, taking a moment to reorient himself, before setting his sights upon Kagome again. Much like her, he felt convoluted. "I feel no more certain than you, Kagome-sama." Miroku said, tapping his staff agitatedly against the leaf encrusted ground. "I can give it no definition. I can only provide possibilities."

Kagome nodded. "I see," she said, and she did. "We'll move forward cautiously. The well is close. If it is there, we must be aware and prepared for anything."

Miroku agreed.

They trundled carefully toward the thing ahead, all of their senses on high alert. As they got closer, the pitch of the low whistle changed, morphing from a constant low to an undulating low—high, low—high.

At this point, the men were beyond spooked. One man in particular, who was several years younger than the rest, kept stopping mid stride and shooting glances at his fellows, hoping that one of them would give him permission to leave.

None did, since the other men's experiences had given them confidence in Kagome's and Miroku's abilities. They knew that neither of their renowned leaders were careless with the lives of their men. If the danger was too much for them to handle, they would retreat. That's why, despite their overall nervousness, they did not fear away, but trudged loyally forward. They would not come to harm as long as they were with their leaders. Kagome and Miroku would protect them.

However, they couldn't sense Kagome's or Miroku's growing uneasiness. In all truth, neither knew what was ahead of them or if they could even protect the dedicated villagers who followed them.

Kagome and Miroku glanced at one another. The clearing that housed the well was only a few meters ahead. Through the trees they could see nothing amiss, and that troubled them since the aura's temperamental quivering felt so close that it was suffocating to their sensitive senses. It pressed upon them, expressing its chaotic agony through audible waves that had reached a fever pitch.

Miroku motioned to the men silently to stop moving and they complied.

Kagome shifted restlessly, looking around the many trees that hid away the clearing. "I don't know, Miroku," she whispered, keeping her eyes focused ahead. "I don't see anything."

Miroku crossed his arms and listened. "Perhaps it is camouflaged." He commented. He could feel it keenly, which he knew Kagome could too. The noises it was making even hinted to the fact that it was somewhere sequestered in the clearing.

Kagome signaled everyone to hunker down. They would wait. They wouldn't be able to fight anything they couldn't see.

Time passed and the eerie buzzing continued. Kagome, unable to take it anymore, slowly stalked forward. She pulled her borrowed bow over her shoulder. She notched an arrow but did not pull it taunt.

Miroku called to her, but was ignored. He sighed, signaled for the men to not move, then followed in his companion's wake.

They entered the clearing together, weapons at the ready. As soon as they did, the rhythmic undulating of the aura froze and the buzz that had prevailed upon their ears died away.

Kagome and Miroku stopped short, expecting an attack.

None came.

There was nothing in the clearing.

That didn't easy their discomfort however. They had been expecting that. The thing was probably camouflaged, as Miroku had said.

Cautiously, they stepped farther into the clearing and toward the well, but nothing happened.

Kagome lowered her weapon. She looked around, but could see nothing out of the ordinary.

She turned to Miroku. "Do you think it's gone?" She felt so confused.

Miroku shifted his stance to look at her. "I…" He said no more. His mouth hung open and his eyes widened.

He was gazing over Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome tensed. The aura had returned, tendrils of it whipping teasingly across her back. How she hadn't noticed was beyond her comprehension.

Carefully, Kagome turned her head to look behind her.

A figure of a woman, loosely covered by a white kimono, with long black hair hanging in tangles over her shoulders, and some sort of wrapping tied around her eyes stood quite literally against her back.

Kagome felt her eyes water as fear gripped her heart.

The woman's mouth opened, but Kagome understood nothing.

Later, when Kagome would wake from her fainting spell, she would wonder about the Chinese symbol painted over the woman's wrappings and if the scream she had heard was hers.


End file.
